In various devices, a torque limiter is often used in which rotation between two members is transmitted to each other and slipping occurs between the two members when some load is applied to one of the members. As an example of the torque limiter, it is conceivable that a torque limiter includes a first member provided with a circumferential face, a second member which faces the first member and an urging member which urges the second member to the first member. The second member is provided with a base plate part and a cylindrical drum part which is extended from a tip end periphery of the base plate part so as to surround the circumferential face of the first member. Further, it is conceivable that the cylindrical drum part is formed with a plurality of cutout parts and thus the second member is provided with the cylindrical drum part which is divided into a plurality of elastic plate parts. The urging member urges the plurality of elastic plate parts of the second member to the circumferential face of the first member. In this manner, the torque limiter is capable of changing states between an integrally rotating state of the first member and the second member and a slipping state where slipping occurs between the circumferential face of the first member and the elastic plate parts of the second member by utilizing elasticity of the elastic plate part and the urging force of the urging member.
However, in the torque limiter described above, it is difficult to obtain a stable friction torque due to dimensional dispersion of the first member and the second member and dispersion of rigidity of the elastic plate part. Further, when rigidity of the elastic plate part varies with time or due to variation of ambient temperature, the variation also causes the friction torque to vary.